Romance Theme Challange
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Ars Amatoria’s Ranger Romance Theme challenge.
1. 40 Home

Disclaimer: Not mine, not my idea, just my words making a drabble.

Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme challenge; 40. Home.

**Home**

_Home… I always thought it was a place. I thought mine was gone, abandoned. Evil forced us to leave the place we called home behind, making us hide in fear of our lives._

_Reluctantly I called a spaceship my home for two lonely years, my only company a frozen comatose best fried and an obnoxious AI._

_Then they joined. Four annoyingly cheerful rangers form the meaningless planet called Earth. I never fully got to understand why I turned around and gave them those morphers, but I'm sure glad I did._

_At first I hated them, loathed their presence around me, but gradually I found myself drawn to them and started to consider them my friends. I even started to realize I had fallen and I had fallen hard._

_How she managed to capture my heart, I don't know and I don't think I'll ever find out, but I'm sure glad she did._

_I almost lost her thinking home is a place._

_Evil was defeated and my people returned to my planet, I thought I had my home back. When she asked me to come back to Earth with her, I told her I was home. I could see her heart breaking in her eyes, but I couldn't back down._

_It wasn't until she closed the hatch it drew on me. The emptiness hit fast and hard. I had to go after her._

_When she was back in my arms again, I told her my home was with them; the team. It was a lie. I can live without the team, I can't live without her._

_As I stare at her now, sleeping in my arms, I know I did the right thing._

_Home is not a place, home is a person or a group of people._

_My home is Ashley Hammond, my heart, my soul, my life, she just doesn't know it yet._

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I did and I'm sure a lot of these will follow. Please review.

Oh… yeah. Check the links at my site (link found in my ID) there's this great forum, NSF, if you're interested, JOIN:P


	2. 7 Smile

Disclaimer: Not mine, not my idea, just my words making a drabble.

Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme challenge; 7. Smile.

**Smile**

_A smile… It seems so unimportant. It's one of those things I've come to realise I've been taking for granted._

_The ability to smile… I can't remember a day go by I didn't smile. Even when things were down and life threw me a curveball, I always found a smile and the strength to go on._

_My whole world changed when I met him, Andros, red ranger of KO-35. He's seen so much in his life already, the kidnapping of his sister, his home being half destroyed, his teammates killed and his best friend comatosed. It's enough to depress even the greatest optimist to suicide attempts._

_Andros never got that drastic, he's too strong for that, though I don't think he realizes it. Depression did get a hold of him and at some point I believe he even forgot how to smile._

_I once caught a glimpse of his smile. It was haunted, yes, but it intrigued me and I was determined to see it more._

_Now he smiles daily. Having his brother and sister back and his planet being safe sure helped with that._

_It's hard to believe, but I've come addicted to his smile. He says he is to mine, that my optimism, happiness and carefree spirit saved him, but it's my smile that warmed his heart and freed it from it's icy prison._

_I never knew such a simple thing as a smile could mean so much to people, let alone save lives, but I'm sure glad it can._

A/N: See, told you there'd be more. :P


	3. 35 Dream

Disclaimer: Not mine, not my idea, just my words making a drabble.

**Jessica01**: Actually, it wouldn't. It's not a challenge where you can win or lose, it's just to see what different people would make of just one word. As for how much more… well, there are 40 themes and I'm hell bend on doing all of them.

**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, glad you like it.

**Isinha**: I'll try to update as much as I can next to my running story.

**Phantom Rogue**: Always. I'll let you read what I've got for the next tomorrow (today).

**Vespera**: Thanks. I love Andros and Ashley… can't seem to write about any other paring, or at least… I'm not willing to even give it a try. I think our 'green-eyed-monster' ideas would be pretty much the same, but 'gift' I'm doing last, since I've got the perfect idea for that and I don't think it's what you had in mind.

Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme challenge; 35. Dream.

**Dream**

_I used to dream. I dreamed about my life without it's flaws. A life where Karone was never taken from my side and Zhane fought with me always. KO-35, in my dream, did not fall, my parents were happy and never fought. I would have had the best girl on the colony and we would be engaged to be married._

_The dream faded and blurred, slipping from mind and conscious thought. I lived my flaw-filled life and slowly the flaws ironed out._

_My dream still forgotten, I lived a new life. Not as perfect as I had pictured it, but I got my sister back and Zhane woke up. Life gradually returned to my planet and eventually my parents were amongst a group of returning colonists. They had stopped fighting and were happy to have me and Karone back._

_Without realising it, my dream was slowly coming true in a different way._

_Last night the dream returned, but I found something terribly important was missing. There was a hole in my heart, an unexplainable longing._

_When I woke up I knew what had been missing._

_Just like in my dream, I found myself engaged, but not to the best girl on the whole colony. I had found a girl so much better, my very own angel._

_I kissed my dream goodbye. Real life might not be as perfect or as curtain as my dream, but what I do know for sure is that my angel loves me unconditionally and in the end, that's all that really matters._

A/N: Hope you liked it. Working on the next one. Please review.


	4. 24 Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Not mine, not my idea, just my words making a drabble.

**Arwennicole**: Thanks. I planning on doing all 40 of them.

**Isinha**: No, you're not an idiot. I know what you mean. I've been trying to throw Ashley into the nearest black hole, but I can't because she's my favourite ranger. sighs

**Mz. Daydream**: Go for it.

**Phantom Rogue**: Wow, you're actually at the bottom of the list for once. You'd better start yours soon or feel the wreath of the Zodiac and the Elements. I think I'll keep writing one person POV's, switching between Andros and Ashley every chapter.

Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme challenge; 24. Sacrifice.

**Sacrifice**

_Sacrifices, I know all about them. I've made so many in the past two years and there have been made some for me._

_The one that still fills my heart with joy and my eyes with tears was made for me, truly for me alone, came from Andros. I still can't believe he gave up everything he fought for just to be with me._

_In the following weeks I saw the growing longing in his eyes, he truly missed his planet. He never mentioned it and I envy his strength and determination._

_His pain was not for long as his sacrifice was met by one of me._

_Ever since we returned to Earth permanently, I've felt like I was a caged animal, longing for freedom. It was an oppressing feeling and it was slowly suffocating me. It was the worst feeling in the world and it led me to make my biggest sacrifice yet._

_After graduating High-school, I sacrificed my dream of college and with that a fairly secure future for an insecure life on a rebuilding KO-35._

_It hurt my family to see me leaving, but they never said a thing. I'm glad for that. I don't think I could've gone through with it if they did._

_As I now lay here in Andros's arms and think of the past two years, all the sacrifices I've made. I think that if I could do it all over again, the only think I'd change is meeting Andros earlier. Andros makes every sacrifice worth the trouble and pain._

_I can't believe I ever made it without him, but one think I know is that Andros is worth every sacrifice and I'd do everything to be with him._

_I wonder what the future has in store for us._

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please Review.


	5. 11 Dependence

Disclaimer: Not mine, not my idea, just my words making a drabble.

**Phantom Rogue**: Duh! How can they not be adorable together? Enjoy.

**Arwennicole**: Well, as promised here's more, only a bit later than I anticipated.

**Mz. Daydream**: Glad you liked, enjoy.

**Jnr Cpl Scarlett**: Too bad to hear you felt that way. Glad you enjoyed mine.

**Jessica01**: You'll see. Oh and I will read that story, but I haven't got a lot of time on my hands right now.

**Jenny**: I've been wondering when your name would show up. :P Actually, I'm not silently yelling, I'm skipping around happily, knowing you're still alive. You might have noticed you didn't get to beta-read these, but I figured I should do them all on my own; no editing, no grammar checking, just purely my words. Oh, and I'm working on the Zodiac right now. I promise you'll love the chapter.

Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme challenge; 11. Dependence.

**Dependence**

_It's scary when you suddenly realise you can't live without someone. The felling is overwhelming and to admit you depend so much on someone after years of independence, needing nothing and no one, it's hard to give up control._

_I know how hard it is, I've been there. I thought to stay in control, to keep my independence. It was a losing battle, but I didn't give up._

_It was stupid and I almost lost the one person that meant most to me._

_Losing her again, or rather, almost losing her again. It was frightening even scarier than the realisation how much she means to me. It opened my eyes and suddenly giving up control._

_I'll never forget that day, one off the few back then we truly spend alone together. That night turned out even more special as I found out just how easy giving up control really was or how easy the rest of the world could be forgotten._

_That night we made love for the first time._

_Now she lives with me, sleeps in my arms every night and wears a ring around her finger to show she's taken, promised to spend her life with someone, or more specifically; me. Hopefully it'll be soon I wear a ring identical to hers, promising each other forever, giving up the last bit of control and showing everyone else we depend on each other to live._

_I've found depending on her isn't as bad as I thought and maybe someday soon, there'll be someone depending on us both. Though the concept scares me deeply, I find myself looking forward to the day she tells me I'll be a daddy, but for now, we'll just depend on each other to make it through another day._

A/N: So what do you think? Hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. 28 Duty

Disclaimer: Not mine, not my idea, just my words making a drabble.

**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, you really should. I know when there's mail you like in there. :P

**Arwennicole**: Here's more, no need to wait any longer.

**Isinha**: Well… um… no… but it's still nice reading it. :P I'm glad I could cheer you up a little. And yeah, I know those kind of teachers.

**Melissa**: I did not update every day… you're just not on enough. Nah, jk. Don't worry too much about it. I'll work very slow now, just for you. (or not)

**Jenny**: You didn't notice? blinks What's wrong with you? I love getting into their heads and messing with their lives. smiles You should see the next one, it's funny! (Oh, and do I look like I care about that one little spelling mistake?)

**Phantom Rogue**: You move from top, to bottom to top, don't you? I'm glad you liked it! We've just gotta love Andros and his strange mind.

Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme challenge; 28. Duty.

**Duty**

_He's sneaking off, I can see him going from the corner of my eye. I know what he's going to do, going to try to do. Deep down in my heart I know I can't stop him, but I have to try._

_When I catch up with him, he's already making a move to morph with his battlizer._

"_Going somewhere?" The words leave my mouth before I truly realise it._

_I want to hit myself. Of course he is, that's why he's here and not back with the others trying to formulate a plan._

"_Uh, hey, I was going to…" He's trailing off, doesn't dare to finish his sentence._

_He knows I know what he's trying and we both know anything he would have said would be a lie. We have become more than that, we trust each other and such a lie in a situation like this could ruin that._

"_You can't… leave."_

_It's lame, I know. I'm torn between wanting and knowing, wanting to keep him with me, but knowing I can't stop him._

"_I have to try."_

_The words cut straight through my heart. He doesn't want to go, not like this, but his sister is one of those things he can't give up on. I can't reply and I know he doesn't expect one. The truth hits me hard when he turns his back to me. I want to yell, kick, scream, anything to keep him with me, but instead I do nothing. Doing something wouldn't help and would only make him feel worse._

_He seems to change his mind and turns back to me._

"_Look, if I don't see you again…"_

_My heart protests. He can't do that, I can't let him leave without a little hope. Before I fully realise it, my fingers are resting on his lips._

"_I **will** see you again." I insist, not sound sure at all._

"_Right."_

_He sounds doubtful, but he still agreed. A small ray of hope starts shinning. Maybe all will be okay. He breaks our gaze and takes a few steps away and morphs. The sequence more painful than our normal one, normal ones don't hurt at all._

_Without a second glance, he takes of and I let him. It's his duty as a brother to do this and it's my duty as a ranger to stay behind. Only when this is all over will I know if he made it, but until then my duty comes first and right now I've got a planet to save._

A/N: Hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	7. 10 Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: Not mine, not my idea, just my words making a drabble.

**Phantom Rogue**: Glad you liked the last one… even though you didn't think of it to be exactly cute. :P

**Arwennicole**: Glad these drabbles are improving as I write more.

**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, Andros, Ashley, Andros, Ashley… 20 for one, 20 for the other and the chapters keep switching between P.O.V.

**Angel Spreckles**: Glad you like it still even though you're not hot on A/A.

Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme challenge; 10. Green-Eyed Monster.

**Green-Eyed Monster**

_Red hot anger is slowly creeping up on me from a forgotten corner of my mind. I know it's irrational, but I can't help it. I finally get up the courage to ask her and he's charming his way into her heart. Flirting is so natural to him, he doesn't even realise he's doing it anymore._

_He can get any girl he wants, why does it have to be the one whom for the first time, truly captured my heart._

_I can't believe this, not even a week out of the deep freeze and he's already trying to get laid. He might be my best friend, but he is going too far._

_I want to do something, but the alarm keeps me from doing so and for once I'm thanking Astronema, silently of course._

_My heart jumps when Ashley is struck down in battle. She says she's fine, but that doesn't slow my racing heartbeat. We double team the crocatox and for a brief moment I'm the soul centre of her undivided attention. Then Zhane has to butt in with some fancy looking fighting techniques._

_My blood starts to boil when Ashley is obviously impressed and wants to learn. Just because I don't use them, doesn't mean I can't do them too. They are ridiculously overrated, not to mention highly insufficient and time robbing. If there's one thing you don't have in battle, it's time._

_Back at the Megaship I decide to just risk it and ask her out, compete against Zhane if I have to. Everyone is leaving holding bay to look for Darkonda's lab, so I can catch her fairly alone. I should have known Zhane would interrupt while I'm stumbling to find the right words and I know I've shot the only chance I might have had._

_I don't join the others on the bridge and a few minutes later Zhane returns to report. He swears he knows I like Ashley and that he's not trying to step on my toes. Yeah right._

_Not being able to stand his face much longer, I flee to the bridge. The others tell me they located Darkonda and we're going to check it out. I know it's not fair, but I make Zhane stay anyway. I know the other rangers are not happy with me, but at least I feel a little better._

_Once our battle is over I realise I can't make Ashley like me if she'd rather be with Zhane and I'm stupid to let her come between us. Lucky for me Zhane forgives me and as he leaves the bridge he tells me all the time Ashley was with him, she was asking about me._

_I want to drag everything out of him, but Ashley enters the bridge, walking straight for me. She's nervous, I can see and she has trouble to get out whatever she wants to ask._

_I blurt out if she wants to go check out Hailey's Comet with me, and accidentally grab her upper arm before I can stop myself. I want to hit myself when she looks at my hand for a moment._

_My heart is soaring when she tells me she'd love to and the green eyed monster in my mind roars one triumphant before going back to sleep; she wants to be with me._

A/N: Hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	8. 8 Game

Disclaimer: Not mine, not my idea, just my words making a drabble.

**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah… I promised Jenny to update this so long ago… and it still took me ages, but I think I'm back on this now… for a few chapters at least. Jealous Andros is cute to write, that's why I'm good at it. Andros only thinks true things. ;)

**Arwennicole**: Always… I have a total of 40 to write of these things. :D

**Isinha**: I'm glad you can see Andros thinking that. I was actually so stuck on that one that I had the watch the ep again to continue… not that I minded. ;)

**Star Fata**: Glad you liked it.

**Sasja**: Well…? Did you pass? Glad you liked it.

**Slyterin-Angel44**: No need to wait.

**C.C.C.**: He certainly is… but he's also cute when he's begging, ma, happy, shirtless… oh you get the point. ;)

**Jessica01**: If you say so…

**Jenny**: Drabbles are supposed to be short… remember? Anyway… I finally decided to listen to you, watch Red With Envy and finish it up… now I'm hooked again for a while.

Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme challenge; 8. Game.

**Game**

_Pool, a pretty simple game, easy to learn too. I'm good at it and my concentration is hard to break. I love the bets you can make with it too. I hardly ever lost._

_That is, until I learned Andros how to pool in return for telekinesis lessons. I think that was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Maybe I'd have been smarter to teach him something different._

_Only after a few games I lost all concentration and control of my thoughts. I started making stupid mistakes and missing balls._

_I was still the good well oiled pool machine my brother had made me, but only when Andros wasn't around. When he was, my mind would play tricks on me, imaging how his arms would feel around me or how sweet his lips would feel against mine or…_

_I could still catch my thoughts back then, thought it was hard._

_Believe it or not a simple game of pool was the reason we first kissed. We had been dating for a while and I really wanted to know if his lips tasted as sweet as I imagined they would. So I dared him to a game at the Surf Spot and the winner would get a kiss. I had thought him to decline, but he surprised me by agreeing._

_For the first time I was sad I had won, barely, but I had still won. Yet he surprised me again. Sometimes I still feel his arms slipping around my waist so carefully when I'm only. I just had to wrap my arms around his neck to keep from fainting. Instead of the quick kiss on the cheek I had expected, he kissed me full on the lips, his so much sweeter than I could have ever imagined._

_Yet he still wasn't out of surprises as I soon noticed when his tongue ran over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. How could I deny him?_

_It wasn't until he broke away that I remembered again where we were and I had to blush as he grinned down at me. Who had ever thought such a shy boy as Andros would dare to first kiss like that, **in public**!_

_From then on our bet never changed again and our games of pool would end in long make out sessions._

_Pool… Oh how I love that game._

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review. Please review my other stories too:puppy dog eyes:


End file.
